wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:A5C1:68C7:8405:BE87-20190505214042
BRIIIIIIIIIIING! A horde of kids raced out of the classrooms and made mad dashes to their lockers. Multiple backpacks were thrown into the air. "Where are you guys staying?" Tau asked, piling her stuff on her lap. "We're supposed to meet our host families in a few minutes," Indigo said, checking her phone. "Me and Fathom are homestay partners---" "Leave room for the heavenly patron of misfits," Whiteout put in. Fathom buried his head in his hands. "And so are Whiteout and Clearsight," Indigo continued. "Fath, we've got the Shade family, remember that. Clearsight and Whiteout, you've got..." She squinted. "H-A-A-V-E-N? How do you pronounce that?" Katydid stopped short. "That's my last name!" "Really? Huh. I guess your parents never said anything." Cinnabar nodded sagely. "Knowing her parents, that's probably the case." "They could've at least given me a heads-up," Katydid grumbled. "Not that I'm not happy you guys are staying with me, but God! Just when I thought my parents couldn't get any dumber, they go ahead and do that!" "That's basically a summary of your childhood," Tau announced. "Just when I thought my parents couldn't get dumber, they go ahead and do that." (Time skip) "So, this is my house," Katydid sighed, tossing her bag onto the floor. "Mum's office is off-limits, and so is my parents' bedroom. Anything else, you're free to check out." "That's an awful lot of history books," Clearsight commented, staring at the bookshelves. "Yeah, my mother's a history professor at a college. Dad is between jobs." She sat down on the couch. "So, what do you want to do?" "I would like to use my vocal chords to engage in conversation," Whiteout answered. "In other words, just talk," Clearsight translated. "There's actually something that I wanted to tell you." Katydid sat forward. "Really? What?" She sighed. "Ok, so you know how I had to take a call during art class, right? Well, that call was from my ex. And... well, let's just say we didn't break up on the best of terms." "He beat up my significant other," Whiteout stated flatly. "And he's also a bit of a creep." "Wait---didn't Indigo say that he's your older brother?" Katydid remembered. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm blind to his flaws." Clearsight cleared her throat. "Great, I got that off of my chest. Let's talk about something else." "There isn't that much to talk about, unless you want to tell her about your ancestor who lived here," Whiteout said. "You know, the one you're named after. The prophet." Katydid's jaw dropped. "You're descended from the Clearsight? As in the Book of Clearsight?" "Kinda? I mean, I'm not her direct descendant, but yeah." "That's---do you know how big of a deal that is?! You'd be a celebrity here if that got out!" "Exactly," Whiteout agreed. "Therefore, this is purely confidential and must not be told to anyone else." -------------- Ok, so this one is kind of substandard and shorter than usual, but I'm going through a little bit of writer's block at the moment. I promise that part eight will be better. ---Starry the NightWing